Experience on electronic readers is increasingly closer to that on paper books nowadays, and electronic books (c-books) may be expected to replace paper books and newspapers in a large scale in future. It has been an important project to make the e-books not inferior to the paper books in aspects of emotion and experience in future. To this end, many new technical breakthroughs on the e-books have been achieved, such as simulating page-turning effects, stimulating paper characteristics textures, providing dynamic interaction effects on opening a title page, adding bookmarks, or the like.
The simulating paper characteristics textures is a simple simulation mode, in which several different textures needs to be stored at a back-end and a user may be allowed to select one of the textures according to his or her hobbies when reading.
A haptic interaction has become a most recent technology in a field of human-computer interaction, and will have a profound impact on information exchange and communication of people. A force-haptic reproduction system for image textures based on a force-haptic interaction device has emerged and been popular. When a virtual agent of the force-haptic interaction device in a virtual environment glides across a texture surface of a virtual object, a height of a virtual object corresponding to a contact point at the texture surface and a coefficient of kinetic friction reflecting roughness of the contact point are obtained firstly by means of an image-processing method, and then a force model of continuous normal contact forces reflecting a concavo-convex degree of the contact point and a tangential friction model reflecting the roughness of the contact point are established, respectively, and finally a texture contact force is fed back to an operator in real time through the force-haptic interaction device, so as to implement force-haptic expression and representation when a figure of the operator glides across the texture surface of the virtual object. The continuously-changed normal forces that are fed back not only enables the human-computer interaction to be more real, but also makes an interaction system more stable, and the fed friction related to the roughness of the contact point further improves a sense of reality for reproducing texture.
However, the above solution of simulating textures has the following drawbacks: only limited amount of textures may be selected passively, and no emotional feedback may be made by the textures according to different user operations.
The above solution of haptic interaction has the following drawbacks: an interaction feedback may be made only at the time of a body contact between the user and an interactive device and only at the moment when the body contact is being made.